


I Want You

by Vuldra



Series: Inspired by Songs [16]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsushi has a suggestion that is worth considering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> "I Want You" by Cee Lo Green

** I Want You **

 

            Atsushi looked at Akashi as he slept next to him; he put one of his hands on his head. The red head was sound asleep, as the taller one started to stroke his hair. Akashi started to stir a little with the touch starting to wake up. He removed his hand from the one that was waking up. Akashi’s eyes analyzed the area around him seeing that he was still in Atsushi’s room. He started to sit up, as Atsushi watched him with the t-shirt falling off Akashi’s shoulders. His shirts are big on him like it would be for anyone else. The red head looked at the other, as he was starting to eat something. He was unsure of what the taller teenager was thinking.

            “What is it, Murasakibara,” Akashi asked while starting to get out of Atsushi’s bed.

            Atsushi stared ahead of him, “Do you wish you could sometimes runaway from everything, Aka-chin?”

            “Yes, but I have responsibilities that I must uphold to. Why the sudden interest,” the red head inquired while observing Atsushi.

            The purple haired male started chewing on some candy that was on the nightstand, “You’ve been coming over more frequently than before. It makes me wonder if Aka-chin wants to stay with me forever.”

            That had left Akashi speechless, since he was coming over more, but they had nothing to fix in their relationship. He had been going out with Atsushi for a while, since him and Nijimura have broken up in middle school. Atsushi had taken a chance by asking out the captain of the miracles, and was rather straightforward with the question. The point guard had to have some time to think about it, but he had eventually answered. Akashi wanted to hear what else the other had to say about this. From the way it looked Atsushi still had something else he wanted to say.

            “Runaway with me.”

            Akashi didn’t expect it, “Murasakibara, we can’t. We have responsibilities as students at our schools to attend and to succeed.”

            Atsushi looked at the TV that’s sitting on its stand with a slight frown. He wanted to get the other away from all the stress of his family name. The other next to him was someone he had wanted to date since middle school, but he was dating their old captain. He didn’t want to say anything to Akashi at the time since he thought it was a passing crush. He then saw him with Nijimura which told him that it wasn’t just some crush, because it hurt more than it should have. He was always in love with the Akashi heir. Atsushi knew that Akashi didn’t like the pressure that his father has on him, but he had grown used to it. He wants to take him away from all of it.

            “Aka-chin,” Atsushi started but got interrupted.

            Akashi was getting out of the bed heading to the bathroom, “We need to get ready for school.”

            Akashi left Atsushi sitting there without saying anything more.  He took Atsushi’s shirt off himself after turning on the shower; he took off his boxers before heading in as well.  He stood in there getting his body soaked then started to wash his hair with his favorite shampoo. He started to think about the offer that Atsushi just gave him. He didn’t want to agree to it too soon. It’s something worth brooding over, but he doubts himself that he will agree to such a thing. The stress of his family is weighing on him. He was in the middle of this thought when he started to clean himself while letting the conditioner sit for a few minutes.

            Atsushi started to get dressed since he was already in the shower earlier. He grabbed his uniform seeing that he still had some spares left. While putting on his jacket of his uniform Atsushi thought about what he had mentioned to his boyfriend unsure if it was the right time to say something like that. He hoped that Akashi would accept the proposal, even though they have people here and things that need to be done, but they could always stay in contact with the people they’re closest to. The rest of miracles are the main people they would continue to contact. He didn’t know where he would take Akashi, but it would definitely be somewhere where no one would know where to find them.

            They both were ready to go within thirty minutes and they left the room to head out to the schools that they attend. Akashi had to leave this early so he could catch a train to get back to the area Rakuzan was in. He did this every two days. He has never missed a day of school, just as much as Atsushi hasn’t. Atsushi just had to walk to the school building which wasn’t that far away, but he had to go buy snacks before he goes to school. They both will be thinking about what Atsushi had said, but Atsushi was certain and Akashi was unsure. When their classes began, Atsushi was sitting there looking at his phone when the teacher wasn’t looking seeing his wallpaper of him and Akashi.

              _Seijuro… Aka-chin…I wonder what you’ll choose,_ Atsushi wondered as he shut his phone.

            Akashi was done with his classes for the day, when he heard a girl a talk about him. How he was rich and a gentleman, she would be willing to marry him in a second. He hears this quite often from women even when he’s at earshot sometimes. He began to go to the student council room to begin the meeting that must begin on time, when he had a text come in. He looked at his phone seeing that it was Atsushi telling him that he was in practice. He smiled a little texting him back telling him he will be in a meeting with the student council then heading to practice. He saw that he had some more texts coming in from the other miracles. He viewed them then started to reply each of them.

            When the meeting and practices were done, Akashi went to join Atsushi at his place. He really has been going over there more recently. He enjoys having Atsushi’s company except his place is kind of a mess compared to his own. He was different from him in every shape and form. He was on the train when his mind went back to the thought of running away with Atsushi to somewhere faraway from here. He’s thinking of accepting the proposal since he would be away from all of this, but the problem would be how they would stay hidden. Atsushi’s too tall to hide in crowds and Akashi is known for his family. The big one is the fact that they are part of the Generation of Miracles.

            In any case, it would be difficult for them to hide from anything. Akashi looked down at the train’s floor noticing some kind of mess. It had to be something obscene that had happened on this train recently. He walked around it not wanting to dirty his shoes of something nasty. He was still unfazed about it though. He started to feel as if it would be a good idea, but he wasn’t sure how they would go about it. Akashi’s stop came up when he saw Atsushi standing there waiting for him as he usually does when he was coming over. Atsushi started to know which days his boyfriend was coming on nowadays. They both started to head back to the taller one’s home.

            “Did you think about it,” Atsushi asked putting a chip in his mouth.

            Akashi looked at him with his eyes, “Yes, and I still can’t say.”

            “We’d have to go somewhere where no one knows who we are,” Atsushi mentioned still trying to figure out a good place since he proposed it.

            The red head smiled a little, “I see you’ve been thoroughly thinking about this.”

            “Yeah,” Atsushi replied rummaging through the bag of chips for another chip.

            When they got to Atsushi’s Akashi sat his bag down and went to the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. He grabbed the shirt that he was sleeping in last night and went to go into the bathroom to use it before changing. It’s a travel to get here from where he usually is. He was in Atsushi’s shirt, as he was ready to rest within the room. Atsushi looked at Akashi seeing him take out his homework to work on it before doing else with Atsushi. He watched as Akashi was pretty much finishing his homework within record time already knowing the answers to each problem facing him. Atsushi worked on his own for a little bit, but stopped picking up Akashi from the chair laying him on the bed.

            “Murasakibara, we shouldn’t right now,” Akashi voiced as Atsushi was on top of him bending to meet his face.

            Atsushi pressed his forehead against Akashi’s, “But you’re done with your homework.”

            “And you’re not,” Akashi said feeling Atsushi’s lips press against his own.

            Akashi tried not to respond to the kiss, but he started to return it. Maybe Atsushi was trying to use this as a way to get him to make up his mind. It won’t work on him, but Atsushi is very sure in this decision that he wants to agree. He wouldn’t mind being able to get away from everything. Atsushi broke the kiss starting to trail kisses down Akashi’s neck, with Akashi running his hands through Atsushi’s hair. He continued running his hands through his boyfriend’s hair while Atsushi finished kissing the smaller one’s neck. They shared another kiss slow and passionate. When they broke apart they put their foreheads together. Atsushi laid down on the bed next to Akashi after being bent over him for a little bit.

            Atsushi looked at Akashi, “Are you still thinking about it? I may not know where we would be heading, but all I know is that I want to run away with you.”

            “If you’re sure about this, I will join you. Will the others know,” Akashi answered while asking another question.

            Atsushi nodded, “At least just our friends.”

            That was reassuring in the fact that they will still be in contact with their friends. They started to plan when they were going to be able to leave. They sent out text to the other Miracles telling them not to contact them unless they contact first. They won’t be able to say anything to anyone else about the fact that they would know what they had done. Akashi had gathered as much clothes as one bag could carry, as did Atsushi. They met at the train station seeing one another a few days later. They had bought new train tickets, and waited for the train that they will be taking to leave the area. As the train finally showed up, Atsushi received a text from Kuroko and the others stating good luck to them before they have to wait to be contacted. They smiled a little hopping on the train heading somewhere.

            This was going to be a new experience for the both of them. They’re going to be sharing their life together without anyone else in the world being able to tell who they are. When they stop playing basketball no one is going to know who they are without the magazine articles especially for Atsushi. They were pretty excited about this new adventure. As the train started moving, Atsushi and Akashi held onto each other’s hands. They both drifted to sleep keeping their items close to themselves to make sure no one takes them. Akashi leaned his head on Atsushi’s shoulder on the side that he was sitting on while Atsushi put his head on top of Akashi’s.

            The other Generation of Miracles is looking forward to hearing from them since it has been six years since they last saw them. They were awaiting a text or a phone call and they have been questioned by people searching for Akashi because of his father. They were all doing something important at the moment when each of their phones went off at the same time. They opened their phones seeing a text from an unknown number, but they knew it could only be from two people. They all opened it seeing a picture of the couple that they haven’t seen.

            Atsushi and Akashi stood close together with the background of their house that they had just got about a year back. They seem to be in a small town where they’re not known. There was child in the picture that they had adopted just a few weeks ago. Akashi had typed that they had finished school online. Atsushi works at the sweet shop in town while Akashi manages the inn in town. The rest of the Miracles smiled happy for the couple, and Akashi had seemed to be enjoying it. Atsushi had the right idea of getting him away from all the stress.


End file.
